1. Field of the Invention
This invention is concerned with novel aminopolyols which are prepared by the reaction of N-substituted ethanolamines with certain terminal epoxy-containing compounds. Further, this invention is concerned with novel polyurethanes which are prepared from these novel aminopolyols by further reaction with organic polyisocyanates. The novel aminopolyols of this invention may be further reacted with lower alkylene oxides to increase chain length or to modify properties for use in the preparation of additional novel polyurethanes.
2. Statement of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,065,247 to deGroote, et al. is concerned with the reaction of monohydric alcohol esters of epoxidized fatty acids with polyamino compounds containing a reactive hydroxy group. Specifically, Example 11A shows the reaction of epoxy butyl stearate with hydroxy ethylene diamine and Example 17A shows the reaction of epoxidized methyl ester of soyabean fatty acid with hydroxy ethyl ethylene diamine.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,309,532 to Cuscurida, et al. is directed to modified aminopolyols which are prepared by the reaction of rigid foam polyol initiator having an active hydrogen functionality equal to or greater than four, with one or more alkylene oxides, and amine and an epoxy resin. These modified aminopolyols may then be reacted with organic polyisocyanates to prepare rigid polyurethane foams according to the disclosure in U.S. Pat. No. 4,394,463, also to Cuscurida et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,496,487 to Peerman, et al. discloses hydroxymethyl polyols, including certain aminopolyols which may be used in the manufacture of polyurethanes to reaction with organic polyisocyanates.
Polish Pat. No. 100,693 to Wlodyka, et al. Chem Abstracts 91:176154w, shows that reacting diethanolamines with an epoxy compound yielded aminopolyls which were useful for further reaction with organic polyisocyanates for the preparation of polyurethane foams and coatings. Specifically illustrated is the reaction of diethanolamine with Epidian 5, the diglycidyl ether of bisphenol A. Further reaction of this resultant aminopolyol with a polyether, water and a diisocyanate give a polyurethane foam.